User talk:Hand of Welcome
Welcome to the 'Wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask em, either here or on my talk page :) Hope you enjoy your time --- -- (s)talkpage 07:50, 3 January 2008 (UTC) =Help= Wondering how to make the menu and how to upload pics of my characters.Hand of Welcome 08:00, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :generally, you should copy someone elses. might look at User:JediRogue for ideas. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::To upload an image, press the Uplaod Image link, under the Googleads. Then browse to the file you want to upload, give it a correct name (as per GW:IMAGE) and choose the correct licensing fro mthe drop down menu. Hope this helps :) --- -- (s)talkpage 08:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Make sure you place there, so it dosn't clutter up images without cats RT | Talk 08:05, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::that's what the Licensing drop down menu does, RT --- -- (s)talkpage 08:06, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Huh? RT | Talk 08:06, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Groovy, when did that get added! RT | Talk 08:07, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I have no idea. Not all that long ago,, tho --- -- (s)talkpage 08:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think I know, someone changed something to do with licencing in the MediaWiki: namespace. I didn't know what it did, but that was it. RT | Talk 08:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::MediaWiki:LicensesRT | Talk 08:10, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Er is that also how I would embed the pic in my user page?--Hand of Welcome 08:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::To embed it, type image:.. Where ext is usually jpg. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:13, 3 January 2008 (UTC) RT | Talk 08:14, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :pics in user page, you'd make a link on the page, like image:myphoto.jpg then click the red link and upload your picture. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:14, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::So much conflicting information, so little time RT | Talk 08:15, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::In the end, it comes down to thesame though :) --- -- (s)talkpage 08:17, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you all for your help.--Hand of Welcome 09:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC)